Destiel story challenge 1
by miss.destiel
Summary: so my friend challenged me to write a destiel smut piece every week until her birthday. This is my first smut piece, give your honest opinion and any tips for the future. Any way, i suck at summaries but...yeah you get it.


Dean woke with a start, Cas knew how to get into his head and play with his dreams. Normally it was just to send a message or something, but this time it was different. He woke up just before anything actually happened and had to take an ice cold shower to clear his head of what was about to happen in his dream.

Before he could get out of bed he heard a gruff voice from the other side of the room ask, "And what exactly were you dreaming about?" He turned to Cas who had a small smirk on his face he was trying to hide.

"You know exactly what I was dreaming about don't you?" Dean asked with mock accusation.

"Me? I wouldn't possibly know." He said with much too heavily mocked innocence. He liked getting in Dean's head, usually he would just make him forget what happened because he was ashamed, but this time, he wanted to see Dean's reaction. As, he never rejected Cas in his dreams, Cas hoped he'd be the same in the real world.

Dean decided to play along with Cas's little game of " I don't know what you're talking about." He rather liked it actually. Maybe he wouldn't be needing that ice cold shower after all. "Oh, you don't then? Maybe I'll just have to show you." Dean played, "I think you'll like it." At this point Dean could hardly contain himself. He was dying to have Cas just push him up against the wall and fuck him. His cock was throbbing.

"Will I now?" Cas teased crawling onto the bed, god the voice of his was such a turn on, it was all Dean could not to just jump him right then and there.

"Yeah you will." Dean said capturing him in a kiss, while digging around in a drawer and pulling out a little plastic bottle. He handed it to Cas, " You'll need this later but right now….." he let his voice trail off as he un did Cas's pants.

"What about right now?" Cas asked before pressing a gentle kiss on Dean's lips.

"Right now, I'm going to make you feel so good, you'll be begging to get inside me." he replied in a gruff tone just before he sank to his knees, dragging Cas's boxers down with him, exposing a very large, very hard dick. Dean couldn't help himself, he was going to start with a handjob, but he had to have Cas inside him one way or another at this point, so he went straight for the blow job.

It took everything Cas had to not buck his hips and go farther into Dean's mouth, but he'd learned from the dreams that Dean chokes very easily. And though in the dream world, it's perfectly fine, in the real world bad things could happen. He was close to cumming, and he knew how this would play out if he didn't tell Dean to stop. "D-D-Dean…...I'm s-s-so close baby" He hated how he stuttered when he was close, but it was something he always did, he just had to learn to accept it. Besides, Dean seemed to enjoy it.

"Well then let's move to the main event." He said dropping his jeans and boxers and letting his rock hard dick get the air and room it needed, he turned around and pressed his body to the wall as cas coated two fingered in lube.

"Ready?" Cas asked nearing his lover's hole.

"JuSt FucK Me AlrEAdY!" Dean was going insane. So Cas pushed his first finger in, once it felt easy he entered the second. Opening and closing his fingers, widening the entrance. He made sure to brush Dean's prostate a few times before pulling out his fingers and lubing up his dick.

He lined himself up with Dean's hole and slowly, inch by inch, pushed himself in. Once he was all the way in he waited a few seconds for Dean to widen up a bit, then he started thrusting, hitting Dean's prostate every time. He was rhythmic at first but the more he thrusted, the closer he got, the closer he got, the sloppier the thrusts.

It only took a short time before both of them were finished and laying in the bed, to catch their breath, but holy hell was it good!

" Holy shit Cas! Who knew you could fuck that good? Also, do happen to know why I chose to catch and not pitch? Because I have no idea, but i sense you do." He accused playfully.

"Yeah, I do. We've done that in your dreams before, and I made you forget because I was ashamed, but I really wanted to see your real reaction so… I let you remember this one to see your reaction. I guess on some level you remembered your dreams, and chose to bottom."

"huh." Dean sighed and rolled over to spoon a little before Sam got back.

A/N: so I know that Cas becomes a human after season whatever, but I'm still on five, so I'm going to write Cas as an angel for now, but i know that'll change soon…. too bad, angels are so much easier to work with.. Anyways, thanks for reading


End file.
